Shinichi has a Twin Brother
by kyouannie04
Summary: “I am KID, your beloved tantei’s twin brother. A twin born separately, one in light and another one in darkness. With the same face but with different fates.” Originally, the plan is OneShot, but will continue it. KaiShin, i guess? and BRotp HeiShin
1. chapter 1

So...I have this headcanon after reading Chapter 1007. Hahaha. I dunno how to write but I can't stop thinking about it so I wrote this.

I hope you'll enjoy reading.

Also, although this is based from Chapter 1007, it doesn't mean that Shinichi and Ran are already dating. Nope. No ShinRan, you actually have to forget Ran here, I apologize.XD

Disclaimer: Although I'm pretty sure it's obvious since it's fanfiction: I don't own DCMK.~

_

 _"Oi. This is bad Hakase."_ The kid detective said nervously while looking down on all the media reporters in front of Kudou Mansion from Agasa Hakase's residence. _"They even brought an open broadcast van."_ He sighed.

The kid is frustrated. After all the trouble he took to hide from the Black Organization, it was ruined with just a blink of an eye. How could he be so careless?

 _"To think that one tweet would cause such an uproar."_ He pulled out his phone and scrolled unto the said tweet. _"There weren't even any photos of Shinichi Kudou there."_

 _"This must be why!"_ Exclaimed by the professor standing behind the kid while watching on his phone. _"Take a closer look at this."_ He reached out his phone to show the kid detective what he was referring to. _"The report about the Tengu Murder Case two days ago! They caught you and Hattori-kun standing behind the reporter!"_

The kid immediately turned his attention on his phone and searched the same news, _"Oi, oi, oi."_ The kid panicked, looking at his cellphone with disbelief, _"That's clearly an image of the two of us!"_

Suddenly, a familiar tone on his phone ringed. _Heiji is calling._

 _"Hel--."_ He didn't even managed to finish.

 _"Ya idiot!"_ Shouted by his friend on the other line, clearly shattering the kid detective's eardrum. So he pulled his phone a little farther from his ear.

The kid detective isn't surprised at all. He kind of expecting a call from Heiji. He knew that his best friend would call because of all the ruckus happening.

 _"Mass media folks are stormin' my school and demandin' to "Tell 'em all 'bout Kudou", makin' a huge fuss in the progress!!"_ Clearly Heiji is shouting to his lungs though hiding behind the walls to avoid the media's attention _"Ya said ya'd keep yer mouth shut!! We were both caught on live TV!"_

Heiji is shouting and getting mad with the kid detective but he can't ignore the fact that he is still concerned, _"Anyway, I'll try to think somethin' up over here. Ya gotta do somethin' to settle things on yer side!! Well then!"_ Then he hanged up. Leaving the kid in quite shocked.

 _And just what am I supposed to do?_ The kid thought to himself. It's not as if things are easy to handle. He's just a kid now. No one would believe him.

He kept thinking of any way possible until moments later, a ridiculous idea pop out from his head, _"Oh! I know!"_ He said excitingly, _"Shinichi Kudou actually has a younger twin, and he's the one that died."_

Agasa Hakase just stood up and gave him a stare in his idea. The kid laughed nervously, _"I know! I know it wouldn't work!"_ He brushed his hair frustratingly.

 _"You know Shinichi, if we don't do something about this fast, Hattori-kun might be in danger with the Black Organization."_ Stated by Hakase with concern while slightly scratching his cheeks.

Conan's eyes widened upon the realization. _Why didn't he thought of that sooner?_ He felt his chest tightened by the idea. You can see on his face that he was truly horrified by Hakase's statement.

 _It couldn't be, right? Heiji should be fine. He will. Right?_ He convinced himself.

_

 _"Oi Kaito! Look at the news!"_ Aoko leaned towards the guy who is happily eating his chocolate cake and completely ignoring her.

Aoko just raised an eyebrow to Kaito and continued, _"Apparently, they thought that he was already dead."_ still being ignored, she picks up a mop and swayed it harshly to Kaito which he has dodged effortlessly.

 _"Hey! Don't ruin my cake!"_ Kaito complained while still dodging his childhood friend's attacks.

"...High School Detective, also known as Heisei Holmes, Shinichi Kudo." Announced by the reporter on the TV.

Kaito froze for a second or two upon hearing the detective's name. _'tantei-kun?'_ he thought. He then felt the map on his face as he was not able to dodge Aoko's attack, _"Aw! That hurts AHOko!"_ and he looked devastated upon seeing his cake on the ground, completely ruined, _"Noooo! Look what you've done to my cake!"_ and glared at her.

 _"Hmph!"_ Aoko rolled her eyes on him and crossed her arms _"It's your fault! It's because you weren't listening to me!"_ But as she looked back on the guy in front of her, his focus wasn't on her but on the television, listening intensely. She became furious. "Kai….toooo!!" And another attacked using the mop landed on her childhood friend.

 _"T-that hurts!"_ He growled at her while touching his right cheeks that has been hit by the mop.

 _"That's what you get for not listening to me!"_ and she left Kaito's place, still holding the mop with her.

 _"Geez. What's her problem?"_ He turned his attention again to the television ignoring her childhood friend leaving.

He kept watching news with the Shinichi Kudou on it. He even switch channels and look for news featuring the Heisei Holmes. He is well aware that Shinichi is hiding his presence on some _secret organization_ and that they should not know that he is still alive. Although he doesn't know the reason why, he is aware that something bad will happen if they found out that Shinichi is still alive. _Why would he hide his existence if not?_

Worried, he took his phone and dialed the detective's number, spontaneously.

 _"Hello?"_ His eyes widened hearing the kid's voice on the other line. He hasn't considered yet what he should be saying to the detective.

But as usual, he pulled it out confidently, _"Shin-chan~"_ He greeted with a wide smile on his face although the other guy on the line couldn't see it.

 _"KID! Stop calling me that. What is it that you want?"_

The thief chuckled, _"Don't be so cold Tantei-kun.~ I just heard the news, and I was reeaally worried.~ Really. So I called.~"_

 _"S-stop it KID."_ the kid on the other side stuttered which earns a wider smile from the thief. He wished that he should have went on the Conan's place so he could see his reaction in person rather than just hearing _his_ tantei-kun. It's been forever since he last saw his tantei-kun on his heist. He missed him. _"Just tell me directly what do you want?"_

 _"Heh~"_ He hold his chin acting as if he was thinking. He has no particular reason at all. He was telling the truth that he just called because he was worried of him. _But that would be an unprofessional reason to them, right?_

 _"Two nights from now, I will be conducting another heist to steal something important from you. So you better come.~"_ he announced. He doesn't know yet what show he should be performing but he has a vague idea of what he wants to happen.

 _"What do you mea--?!"_ Kaito hunged up his phone, not letting the kid detective finished his question and grinned.

He stretched out his hands and stood up, _"Time to start preparing~"_ he sang.

_

Conan asked Heiji to not visit him until they have thought of a solution. He doesn't want to take the risk involving Heiji more and proving that Shinichi and Heiji has some kind of connection. He doesn't want his best friend to get in danger. He knew very well how skilled the Black Organization is. He also has something to deal with, before them.

Since the thief's call, Conan wasn't able to think of any way to solve his problem regarding Shinichi's appearance. His mind was occupied with KID's heist.

 _On the place where it all started,_

 _When the moon will be divided in two_

 _The mask will be taken off,_

 _To steal the most important thing_

The kid detective was walking towards the rooftop of the clock tower. Clearly, the thief's message was directed to him. The thief already mentioned that he is going to steal something important from the kid. The moon that will be divided in two means a half moon which is two nights from their last call. If his deductions are right, the place where it all started from KID's notice is the place where they first encountered each other.

But Nakamori-keibu, together with the Kid Task Force was guarding another building, where the phantom thief reappear and stole the Eye of the Moon, thinking that it's the answer to the riddle that KID gave for his heist.

The boy looked out from the window, _"What does he mean the mask will be taken off? Is he going to reveal himself already?"_ He clenches his fist. He doesn't want the thief to reveal himself. _Not yet._ He wanted to be the one who will catch him and reveal the face behind the mask with his own hands. His heart is throbbing a little bit faster than normal thinking about the thief.

His attention was caught by the sound of an explosive and a pink smoke appeared on top of the clock tower, _"KID!"_ the boy shouted and quickly jumped on the small canopy and found the thief on top of the tower, holding the tip of his hat and a small smile come out from his lips as he faced the kid detective.

 _"Good evening, Meitantei."_ He said in the most appealing way. His indigo orb shines as bright as the moon looking intensely to the young detective in front of him which brings shivers to the kid.

 _"W-what is it that you want, KID?"_ Conan stuttered. He tried to hide his uneasiness and aimed his watch directly to the thief in front of him. _"What do you mean that you'll stole something important from me?!"_

The thief's smile grew wider, _"My my tantei-kun.~ Look who's I'm alone with now."_ and he jumped on the location where the kid detective is also standing and crouched to be able to take a good look at the kid's azure orbs. _It's beautiful_.

 _"W-w-what are you doing?!"_ The thief stole a kiss from the detective. It isn't his first kiss, but it is definitely worth the shot. _"K-KID!"_

A hue of red spread throughout the detectives cheeks as he burned from…. _embarrassment?_

He shot the thief with his Stun-gun wrist watch, but he incredibly missed. Clearly, he got flustered by the thief's sudden action.

The thief laughed. He did not expect to see this side of his tantei-kun. It was... _cute_.

He stood up, still smiling at the detective's reaction, he holds his chin, _"What is it that I want, you ask?"_ he looked back at the kid that is still quite in shocked, _"You, that is."_

He crouched down again and leaned his face and lessen the gap of his face to the detective that earned a step back from the kid.

The thief chuckled, _"What do I want to stole from you? HMM? Let's see."_ He reached for the kids chin and gave him another quick soft kiss on the lips. _"Your heart."_

Suddenly sound of siren is all over the clock tower. There are helicopters on their way too. A lot of people are coming their way to the clock tower. The explosion earlier must have caught their attention immediately.

The thief sighed, _"It's time already?_ _They sure are fast."_ He stood up and take a quick look to the detective whose face turned as red as a rose and flashed a gentle smile on him. _"Now now tantei-kun, my show is still on it's climax. Watch until the end."_

The kid detective just stared at the thief. He was unable to move his body and process all what happened.

 _"KID! Surrender now!"_ Nakamori-keibu shouted below the clock tower and commanded his Kid Task Force to surround the building and made an ambush.

The thief lowered his head and hold on to the front tip of his hat. His cape is being blown by the cold breeze of the evening wind. A small curve from his lips showed. _"Nakamori-keibu"_ he called out the attention of the inspector, _"Tonight, I'll remove my mask in front of everyone. I'll show you my real face."_

Everyone is in shocked by his revelation. His fans, Nakamori-keibu and the Kid Task Force, the other detectives present and most specially, the kid detective beside him.

 _"W-what do you mean, KID?"_ Conan managed to asked.

The thief just looked at him and gestured to keep silent.

He spread his arms like saying ' _here I am everyone, watch me_ ' just like a magician on his show.

He first removed his hat. Everyone saw, he has dark brown hair, with a cowlick in front and distinctive tuft in the back….

Conan's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat for a second, realizing what the thief is planning to do. _"W-wait KID! What do you think you're doing?! S-stop!"_ He begged him. He doesn't want the thief to get involved but all he got was a smile from the thief.

He then removed his monocle, and completely showing his bare face to everyone. It was none other than, _Shinichi_. Everyone grew more surprised. All the people gathering around the tower and watching the heist is in uproar.

 _"Isn't that the famous high school detective?"_

 _"I thought he was already dead!"_

 _"Isn't he on the police side? Why is he stealing?"_

The people keep on talking here and there which amused the thief. _"My beloved fans."_ he caught their attention. _"Aren't we concluding too much?"_

The crowd is confused. _"I am indeed looks like your beloved tantei, and I'm afraid to disappoint you but I'm not him."_ He put back his monocle and his hat. _"I am KID, your beloved tantei's twin brother. A twin born separately, one in light and another one in darkness. With the same face but with different fates."_ He dramatically explained.

He bowed on his audience, _"I am deeply down hearted that my beloved deceased twin brother's name is being digged again. I won't be revealing you my real face if I wasn't that troubled by the current issue concerning my brother."_ be lowered his head again and clenched his right fist on his chest acting all hurt. Everyone was touched by his disclosure. "Please leave my brother's name be." and he closed his eyes as if he's tearing up which caught the heart of the audience.

 _"Oi oi oi."_ The detective stared emptily to the thief and forced a smile, _"Stupid thief."_ he muttered.

_

HAHAHA. I'm soooo sorryyyyy. I don't know how to end it and it turns out like this. Hahaha. Please bear with me and don't hurt me.XD

I don't even know if his audiences will believe him.XD coz I can't!

Eitherway, I finished it. So yeah. Thank you for wasting your time reading this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**'SHINICHI KUDOU AND KAITO KID ARE TWINS!'**

It was announced all over the news.

Right after the heist last night, everyone is in uproar because of the revelation made by the thief. No one could believe it,but they saw it with their own eyes.

The media had also interviewed the Kudou's regarding that matter, but all they got is a sad expressions on their faces as their response, as if they are confirming the issue regarding their sons, which makes KID's statement more plausible. _As expected of the Kudou's._

It was indeed a successful show. The thief managed to distract his audiences for quite some time to have an alone time with the kid detective and confess his _feelings_ and successfully luring the crowd's attention again and made them believe that Shinichi Kudou - like the rumors said - is _dead,_ and that whom they saw behind the reporter was _him_ , disguising as his brother.

But his heist to steal the heart of the detective, isn't all successful... _yet._ It is undeniable that _his_ tantei-kun got all flustered, and even blushed with KID's actions slash confession last night. But that doesn't necessarily means that he likes him back. Sad truth that he had to face.

He needed answer to his confession.

But that comes second. The thief was happy that he had been able to help _his_ tantei-kun.

He doesn't want to see him all broken down. He doesn't want Shinichi's azure orb be filled with sadness, anger and raged if the _secret organization_ he was hiding from were to find out that he's alive and endanger the people near him - especially the ones that are important to him.

It will be the thief's worst nightmare if he had to see _his_ tantei-kun in that situation.

Kaito will definitely do whatever it takes to help _his_ Shinichi.

_

A loud 'thud' on the young magician's classroom caught the attention of the whole class.

 _"Kaito-niisan!!"_ cried out by a young boy who looked almost exactly like Kaito - only that he is a kid - and panickingly run directly towards the magician, ignoring all other people inside the classroom.

Conan rushed to see Kaito because he needed to talk to him about what happened last night.

He perfectly acted like a little brother who just had an emergency and needs his big brother right away.

Everyone exclaimed. _Kaito's little brother?_

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise and fell out on his chair seeing the young detective approached him. _What. Is. He. Doing. Here?_ he asked himself as if he doesn't have any idea why.

The little boy grabbed the arms of the magician and pulled him up, _"We need to go Kaito-niisan!"_ the magician who is still surprised by the kid in front of him, hesitantly allowed himself to be pulled by the little guy _"Faster nii-san! Faster!"_ The kid cried letting a _fake_ tears on his eyes.

As soon as Kaito bas been able to stand up, he was pulled by Conan and rushed outside the classroom.

 _"Wa-wait!"_ Kaito's teacher tried to stopped them but they didn't even paid attention to it. They are rather more focus on their current situation.

Shoulder downcasted, their homeroom teacher let them, thinking that it was really an emergency that even his _little brother_ have to pick him up. _Sigh_.

Meanwhile, Aoko and Hakuba was left in shock in the classroom. _Since when did Kaito have a little brother?_

_

Kaito and Conan found themselves walking beside the river bank near in Ekoda.

They're just walking. Conan is walking with both of his hands in his pocket and looking seriously ahead while Kaito is just looking at his tantei-kun's actions while both of his hands are on the nape of his neck. Trying to decipher why the kid summoned him in the most _inconvenient_ time.

Kaito then remembered his confession last night that made his face show a little bit hue of pink. _Am I getting an answer already?!_ he panicked with his idea but remained calm on the outside. Poker face, switched on.

There has been an awfully awkward silence between the two for 5 minutes now. So Kaito decided to break the silence.

 _"Ne ne, tantei-kun, where are you taking me? Are we going on a date?~"_ Kaito asked with a wide grin, _"You are rather bold today, huh?"_

Conan glared at him that made Kaito flinched. _"Quit fooling around KID. We both know that's just part of your performance."_ he said irritatingly. To think that he got all worked up on KID's actions last night.

The young magician forced smiled. Who would have thought that _his_ tantei-kun is so dense that he wouldn't know the magician's _confession_ was all true. _"I am serious though.~"_ He answered while he waved his hands placatingly.

 _"Not in the slightest!"_ Conan said while crossing his arms not believing the words of the thief.

 _"What if I tell it to you this way?"_ The thief held the kid's shoulder to stop him from walking and crouched down, _"I seriously like you, Shinichi."_ he said in the most serious and yet appealing way as he pulled Conan's chin up gently and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which earns a step back from the kid, all flustered and covering his mouth while blushing.

 _"S-stop it, KID!"_ The boy managed to speak, completely panicking, _"You won't gain anything from doing that! You don't have any audiences around here!"_

" _You really are cute tantei-kun._ " Kaito chuckled although he is a bit irritated how dense this kid could be.

 _So I guess I have to be patient to be able to steal his heart. How troublesome. But Kaito Kid gets what he wants._ He thought.

Conan just glared at him and gave him silence, as if telling him to shut up. _"Why did you do that?"_ the kid asked, turning his gaze away from Kaito. _"You well know that I like Ran."_

Kaito felt more irritated as his chest tightened upon hearing the Conan's statement.

 _I JUST CONFESSED, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SERIOUSLY!_

 _"So? What of it?"_ He tried to hide his irritation through his poker face but his face begged to disagree. It's a good thing that Conan isn't looking at him as of the moment.

 _"I...confessed to her"_ Conan hesitatingly said, "... _and she answered me few days ago. So basically, we're dating right now."_ he said in a serious manner which makes Kaito's chest tightened a little bit more.

Kaito clenched his fist on his chest as he felt that it's going to explode any moment. He gritted his teeth and all you can see on his face is a broken expression.

 _"...and then you made your move."_ the kid added now facing the thief but to his surprise he saw the thief's sorrowful expression.

 _"Are you alright KID?"_ Conan asked in a concerned manner. " _What happen?_ "

Kaito tried his best to hide his sadness, but the boy can see through his indigo orbs, so he just ignored his question and ask him instead, " _What do you mean?_ " continuing the conversation earlier.

Although Conan is hesitant if he should continue, looking at the thief, he got the expression of _'let's just finish this.'_ So he continued.

 _"...Now she's thinking that Shinichi is really dead... and that you're just toying with her the whole time that Shinichi still existed."_ He said earnestly, _"Don't you know how she would feel?_ " Conan's face expressed deep hurt that even Kaito felt it. His guilt overcomes his irritation earlier. He doesn't want his tantei-kun to look like that. Especially because of what he did.

 _Maybe Shinichi and Ran can't really worked together._ The detective thought.

 _"...but..."_ Kaito's attention was caught, _"I truly am thankful for what you did for me."_ the kid said still facing the thief and removing his glasses as if he's saying it as Shinichi Kudou and not as Conan Edogawa which lightens the heart of Kaito and was noticed by Conan that made him smile.

 _"I don't want the important people in my life get hurt because of my carelessness. You know that. If the Black Organization really found out that I am still alive, I don't know what will I do if they'll be in danger. So thank you."_

The boy started walking again, _"But you know, you should also consider your safety, KID. I don't want you to be in danger too, baro."_

Kaito felt his blood crawling to his face as he heard Conan's concern but immediately wiped it off so the detective wouldn't notice. _He is so dense to notice._

Kaito's sorrowful face from earlier quickly turned into a cheerful face, beaming a wide grin on the thief's face.

 _"Then, to return the favor, take me on a date, tantei-kun.~"_ Kaito displayed an even wider grin. _"Let's eat.~"_ and he walked beside the young detective, still smiling like a kid.

Before Conan could react about Kaito's invitation, a motorcycle suddenly stopped beside them, _"Oi Kudou!"_ shouted by the guy on the motorcycle as he removed his helmet. It's _Heiji_.

_

 _"Who's that?"_ asked heiji walking towards the kid detective. " _More importantly, why're ya here? Shouldn't ya be with Ran after al' what happen?"_ he leaned towards the kid and glared at him.

Kaito then pulled up Conan to his side. Carrying him like a cat, one handedly and smiled on Heiji, " _We're on a date."_ he proudly stated.

 _"Date?!"_ Heiji blinked twice, eyes widened, surprised by the other high school guy in front of him.

He looked at Conan, asking for explanation. He is indeed confused of what is happening.

But Conan just forced a smile while still hanging on Kaito's arm, " _Beats me."_

_

P.S I know it's supposed to be a one shot. ;A; But let's just give these two some closure. And Ran too, sorry for hurting you. I honestly don't mean it. I just want KaiShin together, that's all. Please understand. ;A;

Maybe I'll focus on Ran on the next chapter. Please forgive my sloppy writing. ;A;

Thank you again for reading.~


	3. chapter 3

**I MADE A BIG MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER!** OMG. How could I?! My Kaito didn't greet my Heiji. TT He's supposed to make all he met smile, isn't he?! I'm a bad persooon.~

・・(PДq｡)・・

I need to make things right! A bit, i guess. Since he already ended up having a bad impression to Heiji. It's all my fault~

_

Heiji was confused on the high school student's statement to him. _'What does he mean that they're on a date? Does he knows the real identity of Kudou?'_ The dark-skinned detective thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes looking at the guy in front of him trying to calculate what is his relationship with Kudou.

Kaito noticed that the high school detective in front of him is trying to assess him. _"Oh! Of course!"_ He puts down Conan that he was carrying earlier and fixed himself, smiled and with a snap, a yellow rose appeared from his hand. " _Kuroba Kaito. Your magician extraordinaire.~"_

Unimpressed, Heiji still narrowing his eyes and glaring at the magician took the yellow rose from Kaito to be polite. " _Hattori Heiji, detective."_

He turned his attention to the kid beside Kaito, " _Can I talk to him for a minute_?" he asked Kaito as if he needs permission to a possessive... _uh?_ _girlfriend?_ who doesn't want anyone talking to his boyfriend.

Heiji grabbed Conan's hand to excuse the little boy but Kaito grabbed the other to stop him. " _Heh~ You can talk to him with me, right?_ " a little bit of irritation was shown on his face, evidently just forcing a smile.

Heiji glared at him more, annoyed by Kaito's action, _"Why's that? Is he yer best friend Conan?"_ He looked at the kid with irritation as if asking him to back him up, _"As far as I am concerned, **I** am yer best friend!"_ he emphasizes but he immediately defended his statement thinking that Kuroba-san might not know Kudou's real identity, _"I-I mean, I always come and play with you, ne Conan?"_ he said as he nervously laughs.

Conan concluded that Heiji hasn't discovered Kaito's identity as KID yet and he is thinking that Kaito doesn't know that Conan and Shinichi are one. ' _Should I tell him that Kaito and KID are one? That he knows I'm Kudou Shinichi?'_ He looked at the magician and his chest tightened a bit, ' _No, I don't think I want anyone to know other than me.'_

 _What? What did just my brain told me?_

 _"Ne Kaito-niisan."_ Conan caught the attention of the magician, pulling his hands acting as if he wanted to go somewhere and pointed out to the ice cream parlor near them. _"I want those ice creams! Can you buy one for me? Please?"_ Conan pleaded and acting all cute to the magician and trying to convince Hattori that Kaito is just _his_ ordinary Kaito-niisan.

Kaito looked at him annoyed. He understands that tantei-kun wanted him to leave them alone for a while. He crouched and beam a smile on the kid who's acting all cute, _"Sure! Anything for my dear.~_ " and again he stole a kiss from the kid's cheek, " _I'll be back"_ and he went on his way.

Conan blushed at Kaito's actions... _again_. _When will this acting be over? Why is he even still acting? His show was over last night. I really don't get how he thinks._

 _"Yer both pretty chummy together, don't 'ya think?"_ Heiji commented while displaying a teasing smile. " _That was a cute acting, Conan!"_ he taunted, misunderstanding what is happening because he thought that Kudou is just embarrassed because he have to act as a cute kid.

 _"Shut up, baro."_ Conan then faced Hattori once he have regained his composure and glared at him with both of his hands in his pocket, " _So? Why are you here? I thought I told you that you should not visit until the issue is solved._ "

" _But it is solved!_ " Heiji grinned and put both of his hands at the back of his head, _"Thanks to KID, 'ya managed to stop the issue immediately before it's too late. Who would have thought that he would do that for ya! I guess Lady Luck is on yer side now!"_

" _Y-yeah_." Conan answered while casting his gaze downward which didn't go unnoticed to the young detective in front of him.

Hattori changed the topic as he sees the kid in front of him uncomfortable with the topic, _"More importantly, why're 'ya here? Neechan needs 'ya, 'ya know!"_ he growled. _"What'd 'ya plan to do now? 'Ya should tell 'er the truth. I mean she is yer girlfriend now."_

Conan winced. He knew, he knew Hattori would ask something like this. _"I...I don't think I should."_ he answered in a low tone. He avoided Hattori's eyes and stared at the river bank instead. _"I...I just want her to be safe. That's all I will not know what to do if the Black Organization hurt her...or you...or anyone important to me."_

He forced a smile and faced Hattori, " _So I guess I have to play it how KID played it."_ a sorrowful expression can still be seen on his face despite those forced smile. " _Besides, I have you guys who already know the truth. So I don't have to worry."_

Heiji frowned, worried for his best friend but hesitantly agreed to Kudou's decision. It's not as if he wanted that choice. More like, he doesn't have any choice. He _sighed_.

A minute of heavy silence covered the both of them until Hattori decided to broke the silence, " _So… What is that Kuroba-san saying? About the date?"_ he narrowed his eyes looking at the kid.

The young detective's eyes widened, blinked twice, and flushed a little hue of pink on his cheeks remembering Kaito's action earlier and immediately looked at the ice cream parlor he told Kaito to go. " _H-He's Acting."_ he stammered which made him more embarrassed.

 _Why would I stammer just because of that! Stupid, stupid thief!_

Hattori bent his head quizzically, _"Acting?"_ His eyes was glued on both Conan and Kaito.

A genuine smile displayed on Kaito's face when Conan reached him and he gave his ice cream. " _Let's go to Ran-neechan next!"_ Hattori heard the kid requested and he noticed that Kaito flinched by the kid's statement but easily washed it off right away.

 _Interesting_.

_

A couple of hours passed Heiji, together with Conan and Kaito at the Mouri Detective Agency where they found Kogoro, Sonoko and Kazuha worriedly waiting.

 _"And who's that guy?"_ Sonoko hissed to Heiji and Conan referring to the guy who almost look identically like Shinichi only with a messy hair. _"I don't think it's a good idea to bring someone who looks like Shinichi right now."_

The three off them laughed nervously. Of course it isn't a good time. They couldn't imagine how Ran will react after seeing him.

But Kaito put his poker face on and greeted everyone with a big smile. He apologizes for intruding and reason out that he was just accompanying Conan.

_

 _So everything was a lie._ She thought. She couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were swollen, crying evidently overnight. She leaned her head to her knees burrying her face.

She could not believe it at first. Of course she knows Shinichi more than anyone else. But the Kudou's confirmed the news. Even though she doesn't wanted to believe, she was forced to believe that Shinichi is... _dead_. And the one who's been helping her everytime she's in a pinch was KID. The one that confessed to her was KID. The one that became her boyfriend was KID. _Everything is a lie._

She breathed heavily. She tried calling Shinichi's phone multiple times but it couldn't be reached. She had no hopes at all.

But Ran is a strong girl. She wouldn't let this kind of things destroy her.

She gathered all her courage and fixed herself in front of the mirror and went inside the Mouri Detective Agency.

As she opened the door, Sonoko came dashing towards her, " _Raaaaan!"_ and hugged her, " _We were so worried about you!"_ and cried.

 _"Ran-chan, are you alright??"_ Kazuha inquired.

" _I swear I'll catch that bastard thief and make him pay!"_ curses Kogoro.

Ran's eyes widened as she sees everyone inside the room worried about her that lightened her heart. A small smile escaped from her face.

She patted Sonoko in her back, _"I'm fine Sonoko. Don't worry."_ leaving the hug of her best friend. _"Thank you everyone for worrying about me."_ and bowed to them

Everyone felt relieved.

She raised his head again and found a familiar face. A guy that looks exactly like Shinichi. He felt her chest ache.

Kaito walked towards Ran, and snapped his fingers and produced yellow rose on his hands which surprised the girl. _"Smile, it suits you more."_

' _Calm down, it's not him.'_ she convinced herself and forced a smile which Conan noticed, _"Thank you."_ as she accepted the rose.

 _"Kuroba Kaito, at your service."_ and he bowed " _I would like to apologize for intruding here. I am just accompanying Conan."_ He wanted to apologize more for what he had done but he couldn't. Of course he couldn't tell her the truth.

" _Ne Ran-neechan, are you sure you're okay?_ Conan inquired worriedly. He knew that she's not, but he doesn't have anything to say to her.

Ran crouched, still forcing a smile to the kid, " _I'm sorry for making you worry too, Conan-kun, but I'm better now. Really!"_

" _I...I was depressed of course."_ Everyone is silent. _"But… I guess I have to move on."_

Conan winced as she said those words. It was... _heavy_.

" _I can't believe KID-sama would do such things!"_ Sonoko sass. _"I don't like him anymore!"_ she said as she crosses her arms and rolling her eyes.

Ran stood up and went towards the kitchen to make everyone some tea. _"You know Sonoko, he's not all that bad."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Sonoko commented.

 _"I think he just did that because he really loves Shinichi so **much**."_ She answered while fixing tea cups on a tray.

It also made the little detective blushed. _'That's...Why did KID did that again?'_ He inquired himself before lookong at the magician who is currently more ease this time. Maybe because Ran isn't really mad at him and tried to understand his actions.

" _He maybe knows that… I am someone important to Shinichi, that's why everytime I needed Shinichi, he will show up."_ she paused for a while and start pouring hot water. " _I mean he can't help me as KID right?_ " and she chuckled lightly. Which earns everyone in the room a smile.

 _Ran is a strong girl._

As soon as she finished preparing, she served the tea on the table for everyone. " _He has not predicted this day would come. I mean, he always say to everyone to not tell others that he has solved a mystery or so when he shows up right? But he was caught this time and he have to make things right. It must have been hard for him that his beloved twin brother's name is being brought up again."_ she smiled as she finished putting all the tea cups on the table.

She walked back to the kitchen again to put back the tray, " _But if I saw him again…"_ She clenched her fist _"This will come right into his face."_ and she let a punch on the wall and displays a crack.

The girls watched in awe while the boys swallowed dryly and nervously laughs. Especially Kaito and Conan who looked paler than ever.

 _"I don't think I will be disguising as you ever again."_ He leaned and whispered to the kid detective.

 _"I don't think I want to go back to my original body either."_ Conan nervously laughed.

_

Yay~ I finished Ran's chapter. It gave me days of headache what should happen. ;A; I don't want Ran to suffer any longer. She's innocent. TT Just don't destroy my ship, please.

・・(PДq｡)・・

Thank you so much for reading again. 


End file.
